


So baby pull me closer

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, eichi's being a dick, hospital?, phone pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you.</i><br/>He feels so cruel. The answer arrives just a few second later, faster that any other message Keito has ever sent him.<br/><i>Excuse you?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	So baby pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> So, blame it all on Cattie.   
> I'm still laughing hard. She prompted me a fic based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCyKUK_it6E  
> And we know that Eichi spends too much time on Youtube when he's in hospital. So... have fun!

Bored.  
Bored bored bored.  
The sky is crying like a crazy, tears and tears of rain committing suicide against the window of his hospital room and making him feel even gloomier, even more bored. At least, the pounding of the rain on the glass is almost louder than the constant beep of the machine monitoring his heartbeat, and a way more enjoyable sound.   
But still.  
He takes his phone, plays with it for a bit before unlocking the screen and looking at the tiny envelope that blinks on the top it. He just want to go out of that place now, but he will have to stay there for at least another week - he could just die of boredom before the end of the day, if things keep staying like this. He opens the mail, reading Keito’s name and smiling a bit.   
And suddenly, a light went on in his head. Like, well, he spends too much time on Youtube when he’s confined in bed, but since Keito is probably not visiting today, too busy with Council’s work and anything, he must kill time, somehow.   
He’s just a bit sorry for Keito, but he will forgive him, eventually.  
 _It’s raining way too much already. Are you okay?_  
Cute. He must be bored as well - it’s usually hell, trying to contact him when he’s working. That makes things even funnier. He hums the song he has listened to a thousand times, looking at stupid videos about stupid pranks made to stupid friends.   
… boyfriends. Keito will definitely forgive him.  
 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you._  
He feels so cruel. The answer arrives just a few second later, faster that any other message Keito has ever sent him.  
 _Excuse you?_  
He taps fast, his smile finally brightening on his face.  
 _I drink too much and that’s an issue_  
If Keito doesn’t break up with him after this, then it’s true love. Seriously. The sound of his heartbeat on the monitor on the side of his bed is starting to increase, maybe because he’s trying to hold his laughters.   
He’s having already too much fun.  
 _What the hell are you just saying, I don’t get it. Drink? What? Water? Please._  
He wonders if Keito has stopped working the exact moment Eichi sent the first message, because really, he has never been so fast in all his life. Sometimes he has to wait for hours before the slightest sign of life. And now, look at him, typing at the speed of light.  
 _But I’m okay._  
He can already figure out what the next message will me, something like _I don’t think so_ or _I’m just calling the hospital_ ; he wishes he could see his face now: it must be priceless.   
_You don’t really look okay to me. What happened?_  
Eichi would like to tell himself that he hates making Keito worry for him, but truth is that he’s enjoying every single second of that silly prank. His room is sad, made darker by the heavy clouds outside the window, while he can absolutely feel a rainbow jumping off his phone.   
He’s not bored anymore.  
 _Hey. Tell your friends it was nice to meet them, but I hope I never see them again._  
The saddest thing is that Keito probably thinks he’s going mad, or that he seriously is thinking about his messages wondering who Eichi is referring to some shadow from the past.  
 _Friends? Which friends? I thought you and Sakuma were on good terms now. Eichi. Seriously, what’s going on._  
He can’t hold his laughters anymore. He leaves the phone for a moment, and rolls on the mattress like a child, trying not to laught too much - he doesn’t want someone to come to his room and put him on sedatives, but the stupid machine won’t shut. The fuck. Up.  
“Let me live, please,” he pleas, looking at the monitor, but the green line on it bounches even faster, assertive. Stupid heart. Stupid machine. “Stop making all that noise…”  
He takes his phone back, another worried _Eichi?_ blinking on the screen. Ah, Keito. Love of his life, light in the dark. Eichi really hopes he won’t hate him.   
He won’t, if he pretends he’s feeling sick, right?  
 _I know it breaks your heart_  
Eichi’s one is already broken, judging for the persinstent _beep_ coming from the machine. But what can he do, if he feels so amused by this silly, stupid situation? Should he die like this, he would be happy.  
 _It doesn’t, I’m just tired of your nonsensical spam. You tell me what happened or I’m going to ignore you._  
“Naah, you won’t,” and he sinks on the pillow, arms stretched aboved his head.  
 _Moved to the city in a broke down car…_  
Keito probably thinks he’s going mad. He could blame it on his drugs. Keito always says that they make him often act silly, so…  
Should he blame the drugs.  
 _... wait, what do you mean you moved?? Eichi, where the hell are you, I’m coming to get you._  
He exploses. Literally. He hugs his belly with his free hand and starts to laugh so much he’s starting to feel tears gathering on the corners of his eyes. He hopes nobody comes to check on him, because he’s sure his nurse would confiscate his phone and then he could do would be drowning into despair again.  
 _And four years no calls_  
Seriously. He should get it by now, that he’s just pranking him.   
_I’ve called you this morning, Eichi. Have you a fever? Why are you on your phone. Jesus Christ._  
Apparently, no.  
 _Now you’re looking pretty in a hotel bar and I can’t stop_ and it’s so senseless that, come on Keito, you’re being disappointing.  
He must be seriously worried by now, because his replies get so fast that Eichi is amazed. Should he stop this torture and tell him that he’s just trying to have fun on his back?  
 _Bar? Hotel?_  
And.  
 _Aren’t you in the hospital, you were in the hospital this morning._  
 _So baby pull me closer on the back sit of your rover that I know you can’t afford_  
 _What the hell did they give you_  
He should feel bad but, oh my God, he feels so _alive_ now, that he could go on forever - at least, until someone doesn’t come and scold him for being a idiot.   
_Stop texting me and get some rest, I’m serious._  
He must push him a little more. He must enjoy it while he can, because he’s sure Keito’s patience is wearing thin and so it’s his heart, judging by his frantic heartbeat.  
 _Bite the tattoo on your shoulder_  
And that does the trick - or makes Keito snap, because now his phone his ringing, and Eichi must stop laughing before picking up the call.   
“What in the world are you saying, are you nuts?!”  
And he tries, he really tries not to laugh too hard, but it’s impossibile. Keito’s voice is so distressed that he feels a bit guilty, now. Still, just a bit.   
“You don’t want me to bite your tattoo, Keito?”  
“Have you just gone _insane_?”  
“Come on, when was I sane to begin with,” and it’s hard to talk, hard to breathe when you’re laughing so hard, so he hopes that Keito managed to understand his words, because if he was on him, Eichi would have asked him to repeat himself.  
Thank God, Keito understands him more than he should.  
“For God’s sake stop laughing like an idiot, and tell me what the hell just happened, where the hell are you.”  
“Where do you want me to be, I’m in bed, and I think-” he stops to catch his breathe, he could die now and be happy, oh God, “I think someone might come soon and take my phone.”  
“You deserve it, I was going to have a heart attack.”  
“Ohh, come on, don’t be mean, I’m sick in bed you know?”  
“So what, Eichi.”  
And he doesn’t give him the time to answer that Keito closes the call, and leave him alone with his eyes still teary and the monitor going crazy.   
He’s about to call him back, before the nurse enters the room with a shocked frown on her face, but the phone vibrates on his hands.   
_Idiot._  
 _I love you too. ~♥_  
They can take that phone away for the sake of both of them now, he doesn’t mind. He’s not bored anymore.


End file.
